A New Life Outtake: Josh and Leah
by fighter419
Summary: Josh And Leah's story of outtakes and future takes of them from my story 'A New Life'. UPDATE: It has been chaned to rated M because of chapter 2.
1. The Forest

**So here is what happened between Leah and Josh after the Pack bonfire. Again this is unbetaed just because I figured you all would want to have somehting to read for me since I haven't updated in forever. And since I'm getting my writing mojo back hopefully I'll be able to update soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

After mumbling night to Alison Josh went straight for his room needing to get out of the house quickly, the faster the better. Once he got to his room he went straight for his window and opening it and proceeding to jump out of it in one swift motion. He didn't look around to make sure no one saw him; all he could think about was her. So he took off towards the woods as if his life depended on it.

The moment he hit the tree line he swiftly tied his clothes to his ankle right before he phased. Right when he was on all fours he took off as fast as he could trying to catch her scent. When he couldn't find it he figured he would try to find her through her mind.

_He—_

_I told you to _never_ be phased when I am. Now _go away_!_

_No, _he thought defiantly.

_UGH! I swear all of you guys have the thickest skulls in the world._

_Well how about you?_

_What do you mean?_

_You being all 'I'm a loner and jus leave me alone to wallow',_ he argued.

_Shut up, you know _nothing_ about me._

_I know more than you think. _

_So you know of me, but you don't know me and you never will._

_Why won't you let me? Why do you keep pushing me away?_

_Just…because. Now leave me alone!_

Before he could protest her mind left and he knew she phased back, but not before he could see where she was going. So as quick as his feet could take him, he went to find her. And even if she wasn't there he would follow her scent to the end of the Earth. He just wanted to know why he felt like this. About this girl that everyone warned him not to get on her bad side. But he didn't care. He just needed to be with her.

Leah was up in the mountains at a place that let her overlook Forks and La Push. This spot was the only place that she could get away from it all. And her mind was her own and she didn't have to worry about anyone coming up here to find her. This spot was far enough away that they didn't patrol up here and the Cullens didn't hunt up here for the lack of 'tasty' animals in this part of the mountains.

She sat there alone just thinking about what just happened, but the more she thought about it the more she believed this was all just a dream, or some cruel twist of fate that was going to be taken away from her again. Thatright when she let her guard down, the one thing she needed the most was going to be taken away from her.

Even with all the fear she felt hope. That her life wasn't over and that she didn't have to be alone forever and stand back and watch others find the one thing she could never have. She had the same thing and the same hope that they all had for a future. And that hope scared her.

Then suddenly she heard rustling coming from a distance. Quickly her instincts took over and she got ready to fight whatever came from the bushes. After being as still as a statue for a few moments nothing came out from the bushes. She was slowly growing impatient.

"Come out now or I'm coming in after you. And believe me you don't want the latter," she growled.

"Okay, dang, are you always like this?" Josh asked as he emerged from the bushes with his hands up in the universal sign for surrendering.

When she saw him walk out from the cover of the bushes she stood up wearing a look of complete annoyance. But on the inside she couldn't believe he actually followed her and came o her. And though she was annoyed that he found her sanctuary of peace she couldn't help the excitement that rose in her at just the sight of him.

She started the inner struggle with herself. On one hand she had finally accepted that she would be alone forever and that she would be the only one left until she decided to grow old. But then on the opposite side every fiber of her being was being pulled towards Josh and called out to just be his and for him to be hers. But wouldn't giving her heart to him be harder than being alone forever?

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Just to talk," he said calmly as he slowly moved towards her.

"What if I don't want to talk?" she challenged. He could see that she wasn't going to make this easy at all.

"Then you don't have to. But you'll have to listen at least."

"What if I phase and run away?"

"Then I'll chase you, and as I do I'll tell you what I want to now as I chase you."

"What if I run to the ends of the Earth?"

"I'll be right behind you."

Both knew that they weren't just talking about this conversation. But if she ever left or ran away from him, he would follow her, no matter where she went. She could see the truth in his eyes as he could see the internal battle in her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed after a couple moments of silence. "What do you want to say?"

"That I'm not sure what this is, well yes I do. I…I think I imprinted on you, and now all I want is you. The only thing I've been thinking about since I saw you is you. I want to know everything about you, the good, the bad and the ugly, that is if there is anything ugly about you," he smirked which earned him a dramatic eye roll from Leah.

"How many girls have you used that line on?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"A lot, why is it working?" he teased.

"Not in the least bit. But what makes me so different from the other girls?" she asked hoping he would say everything. But at the same time she wanted him to say nothing to stop the hope rising in her.

"They were easy; all I had to use was a pick up line. You I had to chase you down and find you on a mountain side. They were pretty, you're beautiful. They were okay, you're amazing. They were human, you're more than that. They imperfect, you're perfect in every way. They took the crap I gave them; you won't take any of that and make sure I know where I stand. They were weak, you're stronger than all of them combined," he said as he moved closer every time he spoke.

By now he was right in front of her their chests just inches away from each other. They were looking intently in each other's eyes reading the other's reactions. Leah only saw truth with every word he spoke. Josh saw hope that was suppressed and replaced with doubt and loneliness.

"And lastly," he said starting straight into her eyes with so much truth that she couldn't look away even if she wanted, "they were in my life for only a moment, but you," he paused looking for the right words, "you're my life now and I intend to keep you in my life forever."

She just stared back at him as it was getting harder and harder for her to let her own feelings go to run free. The only thing that helped was the last time someone told her that she was their life and the end result is was put her in the position that she was in today.

"What if I told you I don't want you and that I want you to leave me alone forever?" she asked hoping he would do what he has this whole night, defy her wishes and have a quick answer back. By this time the loner in her was rejoicing in the fact that she didn't have to be alone any more. That she didn't have to be alone forever, that she could and would have someone just like the rest of her Pack has or will have eventually.

At her question he looked away willing and hoping that this wasn't her way to actually ask that of him, because though he barely knew her he loved her with every fiber of his being and could never imagine having to stay away from her forever. He breathed a heavy sigh and then looked back into her eyes.

"If you asked me that then…I would leave you alone. I wouldn't necessarily leave you, but I would be watching you from afar, because I don't think I could ever completely leave you. Because if I left you or let you go, it would be as if I left my life and my heart with you, and if I did that, I would die. But if that's your wish as well then I would do it, so you can be happy. And if you ever reconsidered and asked for me to come back then I would. Whatever you want, it's yours. I'm yours. I'll leave or come as you wish. But there's one important question," he said.

He took one last final step towards her. She let her arms fall to her side so that both their chests were touching. They could feel the heat coursing between their bodies as well as a small magnetic force making them want to be even closer together. But Josh didn't push it for fear that she would reject him before he asked her his one and only questions. And Leah didn't give into it for fear that she would finally lose control of herself and then lose everything as she did before with Sam.

"What's that?" she asked quietly when he didn't continue.

"That question is, do you want me? Do you want me to stay here by your side forever, to be there for you, through everything that life has to throw at us? Or do you want me to walk away and not bother or talk to you any more unless I have to. And to jus admire you from afar. It's your choice."

She stood there thinking weighing her decisions as fast as she could in her mind as she started into his eyes. Neither of them looking away for anything, both of them almost communicating with their eyes. Josh pleading for her to give them a chance because he knew that they could make it and they were meant to be, and he knew she knew that as well. Leah was trying to tell him no, but couldn't fight the hope she felt inside and saw in Josh's eyes.

After standing there for however long they did, just staring at each other, Leah let out a long sigh looking down. Josh thought he won the battle but wouldn't start rejoicing until he heard her say she wanted him. When she looked up her eyes were set in whatever decision she made. And Josh could only hope that it was the one he was praying for.

She opened her mouth slowly to speak as Josh waited.

"No," she said firmly, "no, I don't want you…" she said each word a bit softer as if she couldn't believe the words she said as well as Josh.

It took Josh a couple moments to actually process the words she said. And when he did it felt like everything around him broke and died. He felt like he died at her words. He knew it would hurt to get her rejection, but he never imagined it would hurt this much. But he didn't want to show her how much it hurt him. He told himself that whatever she wanted he would stand beside her decision, but he knew he had to get out of here quickly before he broke down in front of her. When he finally found his voice he was able to talk.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get," he said as strong as he could so she wouldn't know how broken he was at her words. He backed up a few steps willing his body to move away from hers. "Goodbye Leah," he said and used all the will power he had to turn his body away from her and start to walk away.

When he did that Leah couldn't help the flashback that occurred, the memory that was burned into her mind from about four years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sam," she said as she approached where he was standing on the cliff. They went there often to get away and enjoy the beautiful view of the ocean, mostly during sunrises or sunsets._

"_Hey Leah," he replied. Still his voice didn't sound like it used to ever since he ran away. But she knew that the Sam she loved was still there even though he would barely tell her anything of what happened._

_He even changed after the little bit of time that her cousin, Emily, came. It was as if he was avoiding both of them like the plague, but Leah just told herself that they didn't get along as well as she thought they would, and shrugged it off._

_She walked up to where he was standing looking out over the cliff. Once she was at his side she wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close, loving the way his skin was complete opposite to the usual cold Washington weather. But instead of wrapping his arms around her shoulders holding her close and kissing her hair he shrugged out of her embrace and faced her with his eyes down casted._

"_What's wrong?" she asked confused. He'd never shrugged her off even during fights they had or even during the last couple weeks since he came back different._

"_Leah, I…I can't do this anymore?" he said with a glum expression etched into his features as he finally looked at her. For the first time in his eyes she saw hopelessness. Sam was always the one that gave her hope that was her rock, and when she saw that in his eyes she was taken aback._

"_Sam, it's okay, I told you I'll be here for you no matter what. I don't care that you can't tell me everything yet, we can do this, remember you…we promised we would make it through this…whatever it is," she said frantically stepping towards her taking his warm face in her hands. _

"_Leah," he sighed almost painfully as he grabbed her wrists softly removing her hands from his face and placing them at her side. This again was another thing he never did. They weren't exactly the reason for PDA rules, but they never shied, shrugged or rejected the others touch. _

"_Sam, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" she asked worried and she could feel the stupid tears wanting to form before she pushed them back, she knew at this moment she had to be strong, if for no one else besides herself._

_He looked out over the cliff where the sun was beginning to set and cast a beautiful array of colors across the sky and where ever the light touched. He looked at Leah taking this last mental picture of her as his, before he broke her and everything they had._

"_Leah," he said quietly, "you remember when we first started dating and we came here on our first date?" She just nodded not sure where he was going with this, some girls would think that it's the beginning of a proposal, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that was the farthest thing from the truth. "And though we just met I knew then that I loved you. Then I told you no matter what that I'll always love you."_

"_Yes," she responded quietly when he didn't continue._

"_It's still true now and forever will be…but," he stopped to look at her in the eyes. He could already see the hurt and pain start to rise in her. Though he hated to be the one to do this to her when he promised he wouldn't, he had to. "But, I don't love you like that anymore. I…I can't love you like that anymore."_

_She stood there letting his words slowly wash over her. Slowly she started to break from the inside out, the first thing to break, no shatter, was her heart. When that happened it was as if she could feel it break within her into a million pieces. After breaking slowly from the inside out she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they started to flow steadily down her face._

_In that moment all Sam wanted to do was to comfort the one person that was always there for him through everything, and the one person he broke the most promises to. But he knew if he did that wouldn't change how he felt or what the end result would be, so he stood where he was, watching Leah breakdown because of him._

"_Why?" she asked barely above a whisper after nothing but silence between them._

"_I…I can't tell you. The only thing I can tell you is that we can't be anymore. But I'll always be here for you and love you…as a friend."_

"_You're telling me it's because of what happened to you?" she accused him through the tears. He just nodded in response. "I told you, that I'll be with you no matter what. I don't care about what happened to you. _I. Love. You._" She announced every word with complete conviction and truth of her shattered heart._

"_I know, but we just can't be together anymore, I'm sorry."_

Sorry_, she thought. Sorry wasn't going to save the one thing that truly mattered in her life. Sorry wasn't going to save one thing that got her through life's troubles. Sorry wasn't going to bring her Sam back to her. Sorry wasn't going make things better like he used to. Sorry wasn't going to keep her life together. Sorry wasn't going to help the pain. And sorry wasn't going to fix and repair her shattered heart. The only thing that could was standing three feet away from her, and telling her 'sorry'._

_When she realized that only he could heal her, his touch, his voice, his embrace, his love. She tried to take a step forward but when she did all that happened was her body crumbling to the ground and Sam not catching her. She was on all fours from catching herself as she looked up at him with disbelief. Her body was so numb she didn't even realize that he cut her knee on a sharp rock and her blood was flowing onto it._

_When Sam just stood there looking back at her she realized something. That this was really happening and the love of her life doesn't love or want her anymore. That she would never be whole again even if she found some sad pathetic excuse for love as a replacement. And that no one will ever be there for her like that ever again, and she would have to catch herself and watch out for only herself, because no one else will. If the one person who swore on their life and everything everyday that they would be there for you and they break that promise, then who would be there for you._

_Before Leah could say anything else Sam stepped back slowly towards the tree line. Leah watched every step he took burning the last of him in her mind. But with every step Leah started to break even further until nothing else was left to be broken. Abruptly he stopped and looked down at her position still on the ground._

"_Goodbye Leah," he said just loud enough for her to hear before he turned his back and ran the last couple feet to the tree line._

_End flashback_

"_Goodbye Leah,"_ rang in her head again, but this time it was the voice that she knew would be able to heal her. As he took that first slow step back towards the bushes unshed tears of brokenness over the years flowed free. She knew that she could finally be whole again as if she was never broken before.

"…to leave," she said quietly, barely audible for her ears as her sobs started to break free. But Josh was able to hear them as clear as day.

"What?" he asked quickly turning around to face her.

"I don't want you…to leave," she choked out. Just like with Sam she took a step forward towards the true love her life, and once again she started to crumble to the ground. But this time yielded a different result.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist holding her close to his chest. When she looked up all she could see in his eyes was complete love and devotion. Even in the best times with Sam she never saw it that prominent before.

Josh stood her upright again and kept one arm securely around her as the other reached up and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"If this is what you want forever," he said quietly as if he spoke too loud she would go back to not wanting him.

"Yes it is, forever," she nodded furiously smiling as the tears kept up.

He cupped the side of her face in his hand smiling a bit.

"Then you have me…forever," he smiled. Her only response was to let a whole new set of sobs break free along with tears, but this time for a completely different reason. They, for once in years, were tears of joy.

"Though I'm sure you'll probably get annoyed with me and wonder why you agreed to forever with me," he joked laughing a bit. Again another thing happened that she never realized hadn't happened in years, she actually laughed, truly laughed.

"Never," she smiled genuinely at him.

"We'll see about that," he smiled widely.

"I guess we will."

Slowly they started to move together without a conscious thought making them. They took one last look at each other before closing their eyes and shared a kiss that was filled with pure love. In that moment Leah felt whole as if she was never broken. She was finally able to live again, and this time it was forever, with her reason for being by her side the whole time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Yea I know it's short, but I didn't feel like going through the whole weekend with them because we all know they just spent all their time together. And just a FYI i may be using that Sam and Leah part in another story that I might write. And actually, I borrowed it from that. So if you see that in another one of my stories then don't freak out on me or anything. **

**~fighter419**


	2. The Wedding

**Hey so here's a little futuretake from my story 'A New Life'. You can read it and enjoy it without having to real 'A New Life', but it you would probably enjoy it more if you have read it. **

**This has been Beta'd by my awesome chica Laurazuleta18. If you like Leah or Pack stories you should definitely go over and check her out. She's on my favorite author list. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I am not SM.**

**WARNING: This story was originally rated K+, but had been changed to M, because of this chapter. There is a lemon. So please if you're not 18 don't read. You can skip it, and it's at the end. It doesn't take away from the story at all. There might be some that are wondering why I didn't put this as it's own story since I had to change the rating, it's because it is about Josh and Leah and I figured they deserved their own little story of outtakes, if anymore come to me, rather than making a new one-shot story for each one. **

* * *

**APOV**

"You look amazing, no other bride has ever looked as beautiful as you," I smiled at Leah.

She gave me a nervous smile back while biting her bottom lip; I could tell she was trying to keep her nerves under control, though I couldn't help but think some of it wasn't nerves, but just wanting to get this over with and officially and finally start her married life with Josh.

_Never thought I would be using the words 'married' and 'Josh' in the same sentence,_ I mused to myself.

"Can I come in?" I heard Seth ask from outside the door.

"Yes," I replied. When he came in I couldn't help but think how amazingly sexy he looked standing there in his tux. I know that I'm lucky to have such a great, sweet and caring guy as Seth, and Lord knows the boy wasn't too hard on the eyes.

"Alice said that it's almost time, so, are you two ready?" he asked looking between Leah and I.

"I am, but I'm not too sure about—"

"Hell, yes, I'm ready. If it were up to me we would've just gone to Vegas," Leah told him interrupting me as she grabbed his arm. I couldn't help but laugh at her statement because of the complete truth that was behind it. If it wasn't for Sue practically begging her and using the whole "I want to see my only daughter get married" card and Alice asking her non-stop to let her plan the wedding, the two love birds would've been hitched a long time ago.

I couldn't contain my small laugh as I followed them out of our small tent down the beach, I could heard the soft music getting louder with each step we took. Not only was I laughing at the sight of Leah practically dragging Seth by the arm to the aisle, but also from the memory of her explosion at Alice and everyone when it came to planning this event.

_**Flashback**_

"_Now we have to pick the type of font, the size, color, wording and designs for the invitations," Alice listed as she went down her list. Though she was able to remember everything perfectly, I think the list was more so Leah knew how much longer it would be. _

"_Alice, I've been here since eight! Freaking eight AM!" she growled glaring daggers at the small vampire. "And it's almost seven PM! All I want to do is leave, go home and relax. Why can't we just go with something generic on almost everything except the very few things I actually do care about?"_

"_Because, you don't want to look back on your wedding day and see how generic and common it was do you? Your wedding day is supposed to be as special and unique as you. Believe me, after having so many different types of weddings in this family, you want to make it special and unique in some way," she stated matter of factly as she pulled out more things to make the invitations. _

"_I'm not that unique anymore," Leah jokingly glared at me. "Someone had to phase and steal my she-wolf thunder."_

"_Don't hate the player hate the game," I smiled back at her as I flipped through one of the hundreds of magazines that covered the Cullen's dining room table._

"_Anyway," Alice cut in before we started to tease each other and forgot all about the wedding planning she was trying to do. "We need to make this the biggest wedding event that La Push has ever seen."_

"_Why can't we just have something simple? If I would've known that it would've escaladed up to this, I would've just made Josh take me to Vegas. That's all I want. Simple. Small. And at the end of the day for us to be man and wife," she groaned before Alice continued with her one track wedding mind._

"_Leah, I'm sorry to say this but I think you're the only one that wants a small simple wedding," Alice told her patting her hand sympathetically. I had to try and hold in a laugh as Leah looked down growling at the pixie-like vampire. _

"_That's not true, because I know that Josh wanted a small simple wedding too."_

_As if on cue, right at that moment the groom-to-be came in the door pulling a few pieces of folded up paper from his pocket._

"_Josh tell them what you told me," Leah demanded right after he gave her a kiss. "About the wedding and how you also wanted a small simple one," she answered his very confused look._

"_Yeah, I did want that," he agreed as Leah sat there a bit smug probably hoping it would help tone down Alice's over the top wedding planning. "But…" Josh dragged out the word looking away from Leah with a guilty look in his eyes. _

"_But what?" she looked at him as if challenging him to counter the statement he just made._

"_It maybe, kind of, sort of has to be a big wedding…because you know how we were just going to have about maybe at most fifty-ish people?" he let his voice trail off a bit as she nodded slowly still with the glaring and challenging look on her face. "Well…the number of guests might be a bit more than what we were planning on in the beginning."_

"_What do you mean? How much more?" You could see her shaking with her hands balled into fists. Josh could tell that he was treading on very dangerous grounds. As you can tell, we have heard nothing but complaints from Leah about how she's the bride and she should have the kind of wedding she wants. While everyone else, mostly just Alice keeps making it bigger and more complicated. Josh wasn't an idiot, and he knew whatever number came out of his mouth would either let him just barely stay on her good side, or would put him on her hit list that I'm sure she has already made._

_He mumbled something so soft that none of us heard. And just from that we all knew his name would soon be on the list too. You could just hear someone start chanting, "Dead man walking." Though for all I know that could've been Emmett chanting that from upstairs. _

"_What did you just say?" Leah hissed. I swear if it was possible lasers would be shooting out of her eyes and straight through Josh's head._

"_About a hundred or so more…" he said quietly looking down as if that would keep him safe. As our eyes trailed from Josh to Leah, I'm sure we were all a bit worried about the red color that was starting to tint her tan skin. Not only that, you could see the anger bubbling up and about to explode._

"_What number exactly?" she asked with her voice trembling slightly._

"_With the final count…and remember this is only how many we're inviting, not how many will be there, Angel," he smiled trying to diffuse some of her anger. "But the final count is…two hundred people," he continued still trying to smile to help his case. _

"_Two hundred people," she mumbled as the rest of us were waiting to the inevitable blow up. "Two hundred people! TWO HUNDRED PEOPLE!" she shouted and I swear flames came out of her mouth as she shook the walls of the house with her shouting. You could see Josh cringe and withdraw into himself not wanting to take the brunt of her anger._

"_Are you people crazy? Why the hell would we need two hundred people? How the hell are they going to even all be able to come to a wedding in LA PUSH? You know that small reservation that barely has a few hundred people? This is _MY_ wedding. So _I AM_ going to have a say of who is there and what kind of wedding it's going to be? If _ANY_ of you so much as argue with that then I'm going to show you just how much of an evil harpy bitch I can be, are we clear?"_

_Once her rant was over we all just stood there in silence looking at each other. Slowly her eyes that were lit up with angry fire were darting between each of us daring one of us to be the first to talk. It seems like we were all standing there for an eternity, I don't even remember being able to hear the clock ticking. So, I'm pretty sure she even scared the shit out of the clock. Besides if it did make any noise I'm sure she would've cracked and threw it across the room. _

_I don't think any of us cared to notice the garage door open. Because all of our eyes snapped to Esme as she made her way into the kitchen. "Leah, I'm glad that you're still here. I was just in Port Angeles doing a little shopping when I saw a wedding magazine—"and that's all she got out before a loud shriek interrupted her. Then all of our eyes quickly shot to Leah as she punched a hole into the wall and then proceeded to grab Josh's shirt with a look of pure anger in her eyes._

"_That's it!" she shouted as she dragged him to the front door._

"_Angel, where are we going?" he asked tentatively._

"_Vegas," she growled as Alice moved slightly towards them. Leah shot her a glare that would scare even the most fearsome vampire. "Take one more step and I'll make sure your closet is ruined when I get back," she challenged. Alice held her hands up in surrender as Leah dragged her future husband through the door with a slightly scared look in his eyes. I'm sure all of us felt bad for him, scared that he would say the wrong thing and would come back in pieces. _

"_I was just going to say that the wedding magazine has a good article on handling wedding planning stress as well as an overenthusiastic wedding planner," Esme told us. "I didn't think it would make her so mad, since I was trying to help her."_

_**End Flashback**_

Eventually a calm Leah came back a few hours later and the first thing she did was apologize to poor Esme who was completely confused until we explained to her what had happened. Like always she was kind and understanding, forgiving Leah right away. Then she dealt with Alice who was in the process of trying to think of hiding places for her clothes since she couldn't see if Leah was really going to ruin her clothes or not. After a lot of arguing and peace making by Esme and I, both Leah and Alice had an understanding to what kind of wedding it would be and the rules Alice had to follow.

All of that lead us to now, the soft music fading as Pastor Webber asks everyone to rise. The soft sound of piano fills the air as Edward plays Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I looked down the aisle and was first able to see Seth tower over everyone as he led Leah towards the end of the aisle. Once there I'm sure everyone couldn't take their eyes off of the bride. She wore a simple white halter dress. It was slim and tight fitting around her top and breasts, which I'm sure Josh loved. And then it flowed down covering her white sandal heels.

I tore my eyes from Leah, to look at my brother who couldn't look happier. I'm sure everyone could see the love that practically radiated from those two. Neither of their eyes trailed from one another, as their smiles got wider the closer they got.

Seth gave his sister away, turned and gave me a little smirk, winking at me. I winked back at him smiling as we turned to face the couple of the day. Once vows were exchanged, a kiss was made and cheers and congratulations were given to the newlyweds, only a couple dozen of us headed back to our homes to change for the reception. The deal was that there could be as many people as possible to the wedding, but the reception list was all up to Leah.

Instead of some nice fancy reception, Leah and Josh agreed that something small and casual would be better. Though I'm sure Josh could care less just wanting to get to the honeymoon part. Since Seth and I have been living up in a campus apartment while we went to UW, we stayed at his mom's house. He got a scholarship as well and was doing some part-time work, and I was going to school full-time, and worked a bit at a diner just down the road from us. Though both Seth and my dad didn't want me having a job and wanted me to focus on just school during our freshman year.

"God, you look so beautiful," Seth whispered into my ear once we got into his old bedroom. His lips started to ghost along my neck as I felt his hot breath making a shiver run down my spine. "I can't wait till we're back home so I can have my way with your delicious body." I could feel the smile against my shoulders as he started unzipping my strapless purple formfitting dress.

"But for now since we're still in your mother's house then we should be good," I told him pushing him out of the room and shutting the door locking it.

"Hey, not fair! Please?"

"Nope, I have to change first, then you can change," I laughed because I could practically hear him pout through the door. I heard him grumble and I tried to stifle a giggle as I started to get changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Once I was done I opened the door and saw Seth standing against the wall opposite of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. I couldn't help but lick my lips at how he looked even sexier with his tie off, shirt unbuttoned and his sleeves on his dress shirt rolled up his arms.

"Like what you see?" he asked pulling me to him wrapping me in his warm embrace running his nose along my neck and shoulders. I just nodded dragging my nails down his chest pressing into him. "What was that?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice that he got whenever he could tell how he affected me.

"You know how sexy I find you," I told him leaning my head back as he start to nibble his way along my collar bone making my body start turning into mush. His hands trailed down and gave my ass a playful spank making me jerk against him and feel his hardness right where I wanted him.

"Damn, you smell so good," he groaned into my ear sliding a hand between us to cup my aching core and rubbing in the perfect spot that made my legs go weak and a loud moan escape my lips. "But as you said we should wait." He quickly pulled back and maneuvered around me and went into his room.

"Ass," I mumbled trying to get a hold of my sexual frustration. I could hear his laugh through the closed door as I shot a glare making him feel it through the thick wooden door before I made my way downstairs.

Once he finally dragged his annoying ass down the stairs we headed back to First Beach and started to help everyone set up. Obviously the newlyweds weren't there yet, but pretty much everyone else was.

"I can't believe this day is almost over," Mom said beside me as she put all the food on the tables. "Ali, make sure the Pack's table is already well stocked and far enough from this food that they eat all of theirs first." I smiled and nodded as I headed over to where Sue was setting all the food up for the Pack.

"Soon my house will really be empty," Sue smiled over at me as she took my hand in hers. I couldn't help but look down at the beautiful ring that will always let everyone know I'm Seth's. "I'm so happy that you two are going to be getting married in a few short months."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it's going to be just as much and hectic as this one was," I replied smiling over at her. We both knew how crazy these last few days have been. We've all been running around it seems like there was never enough hours in the day.

"We have practice since we were able to get this one done so far without anything disastrous happening. So we'll have a lot of practice by the time you and Seth get married," she smiled a bit sadly. I gave her a warm embrace kissing her cheek and she quickly wiped any possible tears away. "I'm fine, it's just I wish Harry could be here to see both of our babies weddings. He would have loved both you and Josh. He always worried that Leah wouldn't find anyone after everything that happened with Sam. But now everything is perfect, but I know he's here and watching over the kids. Truly, I feel like he conspired with the Spirits to bring your family to ours," she smiled at me, tucking my hair behind my ear and gently patting my cheek in a motherly way.

We got back to setting the table and eventually all the food that had been cooked over the past twenty four hours was all set out and ready to be eaten. Slowly, but eventually everyone was here and some of the kids were playing by the water building small castles, while we all stood there waiting for the newlyweds.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?" Emmett bellowed loudly getting everyone's attention. "The couple of the hour, the newlyweds who probably want to skip all this right now and head straight to their honeymoon to have some bow chica wow wow time—"

"Emmett," Esme scolded.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smirk still on his face, though I'm sure we all knew that he wasn't apologetic at all. "But anyways, here they are Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Uley."

Once he announced them they came over the hill and Josh gave Emmett a friendly punch in the arm. We all clapped as they made their way to where most of us were gathered. Hugs and kisses were shared, but it wasn't long till the guys were sneaking food from the tables and we finally started to eat.

I sat on the beach playing with Claire while Quil cliff dived with the guys. We were in the middle of building a small castle, more like a wet sand mound, when I was instantly lifted in the air and spun around. I couldn't help the squeal and giggle that escaped my lips as kisses assaulted me all over.

"Seth! Seth!"

"Claire! Claire!" he responded smiling bending over resting his hands on his knees. She motioned for him to bend down all the way so she could whisper into his ear. He knelt down all the way as she cupped her hands around her mouth and tried to whisper quiet enough so I wouldn't hear what she would say. Claire knew we were wolves and our abilities but still always tried to find a way around them, mostly when she was trying to get her way with someone new.

"Can you take me cliff diving off the low part?" she whispered.

"Are you allowed?" he asked whispering back and playing along.

She stood there rocking back and forth from the heel to the balls of her feet. You could see her trying to come up with an answer to his question that would be truthful but yet still let her get her way. After a few moments of Seth trying not to smile since he knew the answer already, she shrugged her lil shoulders.

"Why don't we ask Emily," he suggested standing up.

"No!" she yelled grabbing his hand.

"Why not?"

"Because…" she trailed off trying to finish her sentence.

"C'mon, let's ask her. There she is, Emily?" he called over to her as Claire held onto his hand digging her heels into the sand trying to stop him.

"What's up you two?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if Claire is able to—"

"Have more cake," Claire interrupted him.

"I guess but just a small piece," she replied as Claire said a quick thank you and headed towards the large dessert table. "I'm guessing that wasn't the real question?"

"No she was gonna try to see if Seth would take her cliff diving," I answered as I walked up beside Seth wrapping my arms around his waist as he held me close.

"That girl is too adventurous and ambitious for her own good," Emily mumbled shaking her head.

"Yeah, Quil's going to have his hands full with her once she gets older," Seth laughed.

"With the way he can be I'm glad he'll have someone to take up his time," I commented.

Once Quil was back he was the one that had to handle Claire and her adventurous and mischievous ways. As the sun started to set the newlyweds took off to their honeymoon. Since Leah's never really been anywhere else besides the Rez, in human form, they were going to travel the world anywhere they want for the next month or so.

"Hey there beautiful lady, why are you here all alone?" Seth said winking at me cheesy.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I was here with my man, but I'm not sure where he is."

"You know I think you should forget him and come take a ride in the Seth-train."

Trying not to laugh I bit my lip until I was able to keep my composure. "How could I ever pass up an offer like that?" I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He caught me giving my ass a squeeze and I couldn't hold in the laugh anymore.

He quieted my laughing by kissing me, which I didn't mind at all. Running my fingers through his hair, I gently fisted it deepening the kiss.

"Is your mom gonna be home tonight?" I mumbled against his lips.

"She's going over Charlie's. I don't even want to think what they'll be doing tonight," he replied making a face.

"Then you should start focusing on what we'll be doing. Race you home big boy," I smiled pulling myself from his arms. Because I knew he was strong enough to take it, I crawled up onto his shoulders and jumped off his shoulders and phased landing just beyond the tree line.

"_Why does it seem that I'm always chasing after you?"_ He asked once he had phased.

"_Maybe it's because you like the view from behind."_

"_That's true but when we're on two legs. But times like now, it's just a hairy ass. That's one thing I never thought I'd think or say…my girl has a hairy ass!"_

We both gave a wolfy laugh as we ran the rest of the way to his mom's house. One there we didn't stop running as I ran all the way up to his old room locking the door.

"Hey, don't make me break the door down," he called through the door knocking on it and jiggling the lock.

"I'm not sure maybe I'll just go take a nice long shower and other things, since there is a removable shower head in there." I giggled when I heard him curse under his breath.

"Damn it woman you're going to kill me," he groaned.

"That's a bit hard to do. But you have fun trying to open the door I'll be taking a _nice, long, relaxing _and _naughty _shower." I heard a loud growl from behind the door followed by a loud crack of the door breaking. Before I was able to make it to the bathroom I was tackled onto the bed. The force of him tackling me made us slam against the wall beside the bed, denting and making a hole in the wall.

We both ignored the small demolition and started fight for dominance, rolling around as much as we could on the small bed. Once I was able to pin him under me, weather he let me or not, I smiled in triumph. On a hook on the wall was a small conductor's hat. Grabbing it, I tried to put it on, but it was a bit small so I just set it on the top of my head.

"All aboard," I smiled.

"You ready to start the ride?" he asked running his hands along my body till they found purchase on my breasts. Massaging them lightly, I arched against his touch silently begging for more. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice. Looking down I saw the smile that I loved on his face as his eyes caressed my body.

"Probably as much as you're enjoying yourself," I replied rocking my hips against his. His audible moan let me know exactly how he felt. Leaning down we shared a passionate yet gentle kiss as I slowly slid myself down onto him, loving the way we fit perfectly together.

Sitting up I was able to feel him slide completely into me. Cursing under my breath I dug my nails into his chest. The chest that had two tattoos of my paw prints. I got his paw prints one on either side of my original tattoo. Some of the Pack thought marking each other that way was a bit cheesy, but we loved them.

Seth thrust up into me breaking me from my previous thoughts. Sliding his hands from my breasts down to my hips he set a slow perfect rhythm for us. Not having to rush we took our times exploring each other's bodies. No dip, curve or inch of skin went untouched as fingers, lips and tongues caressed. It wasn't too long for the soft and gentle caresses to become passionate and needy, not being able to get close enough.

He lifted me up pressing my front against the wall as he pushed deep inside of me from behind. I couldn't help the noise escaping my lips as he pinned me between his body and the wall.

"God you're so fucking beautiful and perfect," he growled into my ear as he clasped my hands in his pinning them above my head. Turning my head towards him, I captured his lips with mine sucking on his bottom lip.

"Seth!" I yelped when I felt his cock thrust into me at a different angle that made me feel him all over me. I felt every each of his movements from the tips of my fingers down to my toes that were curling. Every thrust, whispered word and moan made the tightening in my stomach increase more and more.

Leaning our foreheads against each other's we communicated everything that went unsaid. All the emotion, pleasure and the lust that expelled from our bodies filling the room until neither of us could take it anymore. Together our bodies found the peak together and took that leap into pure ecstasy.

Once we finally caught our breath we smiled at each other as we laid down on the small bed. When I looked around at the damage that his small childhood room took, I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked twirling the ends of my hair around his fingers.

"Have you not noticed the destruction that has happened to your room?" I asked gesturing to the me-sized dent in the wall we had done, the hole and the broken door.

"Well I guess we can't hide what we did tonight to mom," he shrugged.

"Whoever talks to her first about this let her know we'll pay for all this to get fixed. I would feel bad to have her pay for the result of our activities."

"Mhmm," he mumbled kissing the top of my head as he held me close against him. Draping my arm across his waist, I snuggled into his side. He picked up my hand kissing right above my ring. "When do you think anyone will realize that this is actually two rings and we've been married since I proposed?"

"Technically, it was three days after you proposed," I argued.

"Okay, Miss. Technical, you know what I mean," he replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure Alice would've noticed by now if she wasn't so involved with Leah's wedding. But if nothing we'll let everyone know that the wedding we're planning, is just so they don't all feel left out."

"I guess it doesn't help that I don't have a ring on."

"You think," I replied with a duh tone.

"Well we got an early meeting tomorrow, so goodnight Mrs. Clearwater."

"Night Mr. Clearwater," I smiled as we shared a soft kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you the mostest."

"Never."

"Forever."

"And always?" I asked.

"Hellz yeah," he whispered kissing my head before we fell asleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Well weather you like it, hate it, or just want to tell me how your day was. Please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts. **

**Look into the future, I am working on a Leah story that I hope people will enjoy. I am taking 'The Loved, The Rogue, The Scorned' and making into a full story. So if you like Pack stories then add me to your alert list and look for it. Though the Leah story won't start getting posted until 'Time of My Life' (Em/R story) gets done. **

**Okay, I'm done ranting for now. But if you want updates on what I'm writing and more specific dates on when stories will be up come join me on twitter. The link is on my profile. Or if you just want to laugh at stupid things I post come and join the laughter.**

**Hope everyone has a fantastical week. Spread the love and leave a review.**

**~fighter419**


End file.
